Love hurts
by LovelessPrincess012
Summary: love is like heaven but hurts like hell"-Mikan Sakura..Mikan and Natsume was already wedded and they have a very beautiful daughter.. yet things went wrong,their strong and full of warmth love turned into a cold love..pain and betrayal.still in-progress


Chapter 1: Hard to Love You

**It's another quiet Friday night (I'm waitin)  
Alone again, here I am  
Not a trace of you in sight (I'm missin)**

"mommy where is daddy? It's already late and he is still not here" Miharu said, my 9 year old daughter, as we sat on the couch waiting for his father

"maybe he's still busy, you know how busy your dad is, right?" a 35 year old Mikan said to her daughter. Her daughter is smart to know that something was not right between her parents. She barely knew her dad, all she knows is that he have crimson eyes and raven hair.

"okay mom, good night" Miharu said as she kiss Mikan on the cheeks before running to her room

When Miharu is out of sight, Mikan sighed

**~Mikan's POV~**

I wonder where is Natsume. He barely come home, always saying he's busy.. His daughter barely know something 'bout him.. He always come home late or come home after 2 or 3 weeks. I still wonder where did our happy love go? Why is this happening now? I don't feel his love anymore.. I am longing to feel this.. but he barely show it, not like when we were in highschool..

**~End Of Mikan's POV~**

Mikan give up waiting on him and start to walk to her and Natsume's room till the door opened

Revealing a dead drunk Natsume..

**Excuses on the back of your hand  
It's another so meaningless fight (I question)  
I forget what we were fightin for  
But you don't really hear me  
Even when I'm screamin  
You know I deserve much more**

"where have you been Natsume Hyuuga!!" Mikan shout him worriedly

"just hanging out ermm. Friends" Natsume said

"late at night?!" Mikan snapped at him

"and why do you care huh?!" Natsume shout

**~to Miharu~**

Miharu is crying very hard now she really hate it when her parents fight.. She never saw them have a lovey dovey moment nor get close.. She doesn't even know if her parents really love each other.. At her young age, she already know that it is all because of her father coming home late and drunk.. She cried harder, she feel hate towards her father, she believe that her mother deserves someone better

**~BACK TO THE COUPLE~**

"who am I? You asked?!"Mikan shout

"yah! Who are you to tell me what to do?!" Natsume shout at her

"FOR PETE'S SAKE! NATSUME I AM YOUR WIFE!!!" Mikan shout angrily at him.. anger with mix of pain and hurt in her voice

"YOUR JUST MY WIFE,NOTHING AND NOTHING ELSE!"Natsume said as he pushed Mikan away

**All the empty promises you say or do  
I think we're runnin out of time  
And I wanna believe that you'll follow through  
I don't wanna walk the line**

"Mikan Im sorry! I didn't mean to this to you..Mikan I love you"Natsume said as he hug Mikan tight

"I know you do Natsume,I know and I believe that you do love me" Mikan said

"I promise it wont happen again" Natsume said

'i hope you'll do your promise this time' Mikan thought

_A week have passed after the incident.._

**Why you gotta make it so hard for me  
To love you like I can?  
Why you gotta see me walk away  
To make you understand?  
You only get one chance, one heart  
One love you can call on true, baby  
Why you gotta make it so hard for me to love you?  
Why you gotta make it so hard?**

"I am worried Natsume still don't come home nor call" Mikan said worriedly.

'I think I should visit him' Mikan thought as she dress up quickly and go to her car

_At Natsume's office.._

"Mrs. Hyuuga what did you need to Natsume-sama?" A secretary said..

"I'll just visit him" Mikan said and smiled kindly at her

**~secretary's POV~**

Mr. Hyuuga didn't deserve her.. Mrs. Mikan is so kind and I can see that she is so angelic and loyal..

While Mr. Hyuuga is betraying her..

I wonder why does he have to cheat on Mrs. Mikan, If Mrs. Mikan is alot more prettier,hotter and sexier than his sluttish secretary

I don't want Mrs. Mikan to be hurt..

So I won't tell her. I know and hope this is for the best..

**~end of Secretary's POV~**

"Ms. Secretary what's your name?" Mikan asked the red haired girl(secretary)

"Hikaru, Hikaru Kinomoto" Hikaru said and smile

"well Hikaru, is Natsume busy?" Mikan ask smiling

"yes Mistress, he's busy" _making out with a slut _Hikaru added in her mind

"oh well, then please tell him I visit" Mikan said and walk away

After Mikan was far, Hikaru sigh and said "it's not yet the time for her to know"

Hikaru knock on her Boss' door. The door opened revealing a girl who is buttoning her dress and a guy with a messy raven hair and crimson eyes

"what do you want?" a sluttish voice said

"I just need to tell Natsume-sama something important, so go away Luna Koizumi" Hikaru said and push her aside

"now Hikaru tell me what you need" Natsume said

"Mikan-sama go here to visit you" Hikaru said

"where is she?" Natsume ask

"she already left" Hikaru said and left

**~Natsume's POV~**

What did I do? I betrayed her again.. I start to feel guilty but, I can't control myself.. I love Mikan with all my heart yet I'm betraying her. I hope she won't know something about this.. I just don't know how to live without her.. Yet my body is seeking pleasure from someone else..

**~End Of Natsume's POV~**

**~To Mikan~**

Mikan sigh as she sit to the couch.. staring blankly to the floor ..

Waiting for someone who's not willing to be there with her..

She wonders if they really are meant to be.. Now she realize how love hurts..

She realize why her sister say that _"love is like heaven, but, hurts like hell"_

_Flashback 12 years ago before she got married_

"_Mikan remember this.." a black haired girl said_

"_love is like heaven, but it hurts like hell" she continued_

"_why is it Maika-nee san?" Mikan ask_

"_I already fall in love and got hurt, I know , You know, Everyone know that if love comes in the way everything felt right" Maika said then stopped for a moment_

"_but when fate and destiny come in the way, everything started to feel wrong" She finished_

**~Back to the present time~**

"she is right, but I have to be strong, for my daughter's future" Mikan said to herself as she wipe her tears away and smile..

A sad smile.....

**Just to say you're a child (I mean it)  
Just to keep me holdin on  
Baby, just open your eyes (and see it)  
What we have is so, so strong**

**~that night~**

Natsume come home late again.. and drunk again, while Mikan, being Mikan is waiting for him to come home.. While Miharu is peacefully sleeping until..

"NATSUME WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME LAST WEEK?!" Mikan screamed at her very _faithful and loyal _ husband

"why do you want to know huh?" Natsume said facing her

"because I'm worried at you" Mikan said

"worried? Why do you have to be worried at me? Your just nothing!" Natsume said harshly to Mikan

"I thought I was your everything? You said it when we were still in highschool" Mikan said with tears in her eyes

Unknown to the two of them Miharu is crying softly, because all she ever wanted was to have a happy family, but her father doesn't care about it

**~Back to the fighting couple~**

"I am just young back there Mikan" Natsume said so harsh that even Persona would be hurt

"did you ever loved me?!" Mikan asked to him, waiting for a positive answer

"I _did loved_ you, but it is not as strong as before" Natsume said as he go to their room, living a crying Mikan..

**All the empty promises you say or do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
And I wanna believe that you'll follow through  
And I don't wanna walk the line, tell me**

**Why you gotta make it so hard for me  
To love you like I can?  
Why you gotta see me walk away  
To make you understand?  
You only get one chance, one heart  
One love you can call on true, baby  
Why you gotta make it so hard for me to love you?  
Why you gotta make it so hard?**

**~at their room~**

Mikan just washed her face and go to bed, facing the other side

Natsume noticed Mikan's position hugged her and said " Mikan I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I've said, I'm just tired and drunk"

"promise? How many times did you say that?" Mikan said as she faced him

Natsume stayed silent

"did you ever do one of your promises?" Mikan asked him again

Natsume stayed silent then said

"I've tried my best to do it but-"

"But what? But you can't?" Mikan cut him

Natsume stayed silent, which means yes

"oh Natsume stopped me, did you think I need your promises?" Mikan said looking at his eyes

You can see guilt, regret and hidden betrayal in his eyes

"if you don't need promise then what do you need?" Natsume said

"I need love and you to do what you said" Mikan said and smiled at him

Natsume felt kinda relieved

"but this is your last chance" Mikan said and drifted to sleep

_Few weeks have passed..._

**Something has got to change  
I'm not gonna lose my way, tell me  
Why should I stay?  
Should I?  
Why should I wait?  
For my heart has had all it can take**

Mikan get depressed because Natsume still don't do his promises

He still come home drunk and sometimes he will hit her

While Miharu is still crying because of some family matters

Miharu knows that her father is betraying her mother for a long time now..

She's just quiet afraid her mom will be hurt

_Flashback on how Miharu know Natsume is betraying Mikan.._

_Natsume left his phone when he go to his so called work.._

_Natsume's phone keep ringing, which made Miharu annoyed so she pick up his phone_

"_hey natsume, do you want another session this night?" a sluttish voice said seductively on the phone_

_Miharu is trembling and shock to what she heard.. She know it is not her mother's voice.._

"_hey Natsume answer me" She said in a lot more seductive tone_

_Because of anger Miharu throw the phone_

_~end of flashback~_

**~Mikan's POV~**

I know Natsume is busy, but he forget his promise..

Maybe we really aren't made for each other..

Maybe it's wrong if I would still stay here and be hurt over and over again

Maybe staying here with him is a mistake.. I should say goodbye

Maybe we should divorce, maybe that's the only way for us to be happy

Good thing I still kept the divorce paper

**~End of Mikan's POV~**

Mikan get the paper and signed it(**Me: I don't know what is the paper used for divorcing so sorry**)

"Miharu dear packed your things we're leaving" Mikan said to Miharu

"why mom?" Miharu asked not knowing why

"me and your dad will divorced," Mikan said

She walk to the door and said to her daughter

"Miharu dear be sure your ready when I came back okay?"

"yes mom" Miharu answered

**Why you gotta make it so hard for me  
To love you like I can?  
Why you gotta see me walk away  
To make you understand?  
You only get one chance, one heart  
One love you can call on true, baby  
Why you gotta make it so hard for me to love you?  
Why you gotta make it so hard?**

**~At Natsume's Office~**

"Hi Mrs. Mikan did you need something?" Hikaru asked her

"I want to meet Natsume now" Mikan said

'maybe it's the right time for her to know the truth' Hikaru thought

"okay this way" Hikaru lead Mikan to Natsume's office

"Mrs. Mikan please be strong no matter what you see.." Hikaru said

"Mrs. Mikan I shall take my leave now"Hikaru said and leave

As she left, Mikan inhale and then open the door revealing a girl who only have her undergarments on sitting on her half naked husband..

"Mikan it is not what you think" Natsume said and push Luna away

"I am just here to say that you need to sign this" Mikan said and throw a paper to Natsume

Without thinking Natsume signed the paper and give it back to Mikan

When Mikan finally have the paper she turn around and leave but Natsume grabbed her hands

"Mikan please that is not really what you think! She tried to seduce me" Natsume said looking so oh so innocent

"me seducing you?you're the one who said you are so horny then you'll blame me" Luna said as she pouted

"continue what you're doing like I was not here okay" Mikan said as she turn around and close the door

**Why you gotta make it so hard for me  
To love you like I can?  
Why you gotta see me walk away  
To make you understand?  
You only get one chance, one heart  
One love you can call on true, baby  
Why you gotta make it so hard for me to love you?  
Why you gotta make it so hard?**

**~Outside the door~**

"Mikan-chan are you okay? I heard everything"Hikaru said as she rushed to Mikan

"I'm fine, don't worry" Mikan said and fake a smile

"what will you do now?" Hikaru ask

"I'll go to my sister in America to move on, goodbye Hikaru-chan"Mikan said as she left

**~AT their House~**

Mikan finally reach their home..

"Miharu dear are you ready?" Mikan shout

"yah Mom, so como on" Miharu said as she go to Mikan's car

"mom where are we going?" Miharu ask

"in your Aunt Hotaru's house" Mikan said and smile, trying not her pain be showed

"mom stop pretending, I already know the reason" Miharu said as she enter the car

Mikan stayed quiet for awhile while they are driving

"mom tell me are you really trying to hide your pain?" Miharu said

"yah, and it really hurt me, it's like I'm trying to stand when I get shot by a bullet" Mikan said while tears flowing from her eyes

"mom where already here" Miharu said so her mom while calm down

"okay, sorry for showing my weakness to you dear" Mikan said to her daughter

"mom it's fine, come on now"

Mikan and Miharu knock on their door

"coming" Ruka said as he open the door he is shock

"Ruka who's that?" Hotaru ask

"Mikan what happened?!" Hotaru shout and hug her bestfriend]

"mom and dad divorce,dad is having an affair with another woman" Miharu said

Ruka is shock and Hotaru is mad

"Hotaru I am just here to say goodbye.." Mikan said

"what?" Ruka shout

"why?" Hotaru said

"I'll go to America, to my sister" Mikan said

"why do you have to go?" Ruka ask

"ask Natsume why" Mikan said

"bye guys, tell the others I'll miss them" Mikan said as she and Miharu go to their car and ride until at the airport

**~At the airport~**

"I will miss Japan" Mikan said

"but you have to move on mom, so let's go" Miharu said as they go to the plane and finally leave the country

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR. I AM CURRENTLY PLAYING PET SOCIETY AMD FARMVILLE WHILE TYPING. AND PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME ADVICE...**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.. ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE..**


End file.
